


Reflection

by Sairyn



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike left Harvey a decade ago. After a phone call they decide to reconnect. But Mike is apprehensive; he keeps telling himself he isn't the same person he was back then, that they can come back to being the friends they once were. But if that is true then why does he feel just as nervous as he did the first night they got together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Well there was no putting it off any longer. The phone calls and texts were just the groundwork. It was time for the face to face meeting to happen.  
> Sequel to [Yesterday Calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310533/)

Mike checks out his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time and readjusts his tie. He knows that there is nothing wrong, nothing out of place, but he can't seem to stop himself. His new Tom Ford hugs his frame perfectly, the material smooth against his skin. He has come a long way since buying suits off the rack that he thought fitted him okay, while their material bunched and scratched his skin. That doesn't mean he is any more comfortable in what he is wearing now. There is something to be said about an old pair of jeans, a worn t-shirt and broken in sneakers. If he could, he would still wear that everyday - but no, those clothes are now reserved for the few off days he has. It has been a good couple of years for him. Not that any compare to his favorite year- the last one that he shared Christmas with his parents, but...

Yes, the picture in the mirror looks great, he surmises. He is going on a ‘non’ date, high end dinner with his previous boss and, more importantly, previous lover, partner, well, previous everything. He blows out a quick breath and lets his mind wander down memory lane.

***

Many people know how Mike and Harvey’s story ended, but very few know how it began. He chuckles, as he remembers the night Harvey showed up at his doorstep, looking like a million bucks in his tailored tuxedo expecting him to play Robin to his Batman. All Mike could do was stand there, his mouth agape, as he watched the perfect specimen of a man in front of him beckon him away. Though everything inside of him screamed to say yes, his brain reminded him that wherever they were going would not take kindly to Mike wearing his semi-fresh jeans (he'd only wore them a couple, maybe three times) and his signature hoodie.

Of course that's when Harvey went all Bruce Wayne and produced a tux for him, almost as if from thin air. Mike would like to believe he didn't fall in love with the man that very instant, over such a simple act, but he isn't quite sure. There was a rush that came over him, a flush of heat so hot it burned him from the inside out. It stayed with him that entire night as he watched Harvey mingle and interact with people, moving like a jungle cat, all coy and cunning, surveying his willing prey. But over time, that heat calmed to something that warmed his heart and soul, something that he carried around with him and never wanted to be without.

After the bow tie fiasco in the limo they entered the grand hotel which was adorned with beautiful lights, beautiful people and the scent of money. Mike remembers how he felt so out of place, looking for courage in each glass he drank. Fueled by too much champagne, Mike let his tongue get the better of him. He bantered back when Harvey laced their conversations with slight innuendos and light flirting. He enjoyed watching Harvey be surprised, seeing his signature smirk and soft smile. Mike may have been young, but he never backed away from a challenge; a trait he hasn't lost all these years later. Mike remembers how Harvey pushed and pulled with subtle and not so subtle references to crossing the professional lines they had always stayed within. And then Harvey touched him, leaned so close to him Mike could feel his heat, could catch the subtle waft of not only Harvey’s cologne, but the soap that still clung to his skin, while he whispered in his ear.

“You doing okay there, rookie? You might want to slow down on the champagne. Wouldn't want you doing something you might regret the next day.”

He can still feel how Harvey's words were so soft, the puff of moist breath against his skin. It did something to him, made him feel arousal in a new and complicated way that was too intoxicating to resist.

“I’m positive, I wouldn't regret anything; with or without champagne.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Mike turned to him then and was surprised to see _want_ beneath the layer of playfulness. He let his guard down briefly, taking a chance. He locked eyes with his then boss, letting the truth of his _own_ desire bleed into them.

“If you are waiting for me to tell you that you have gone too far and back away from you, then you might want to go spar with someone else. You don't scare me, Harvey.”

The moment seemed to grow as the air became thick and the room got smaller. Then, just as quickly, the moment was gone. Someone was calling Harvey’s name. He turned away from Mike then, but just before leaving he turned back and uttered one last comment.

“We will see about that.”

Mike had let out the breath he had seemed to be holding on to. Yes, that was the start, the first time that line had been crossed. And three nights later they crossed another.

When he had gotten back home, he was careful when removing the borrowed tux that he had somehow managed to keep clean in spite of his usual clumsy self. He searched all the pockets and removed a host of phone numbers and business cards of client interactions and one carefully folded napkin.

_“My condo, 7 pm, Thursday. Show up and we will see how scared you aren't. H.”_

Mike remembered how his hand had trembled as he read the note over and over again. _This was a joke, it had to be_ , he thought. It was just a game, right? But he knew it wasn't. It was as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff and on Thursday he was going to have to jump, because it was Harvey. Because Harvey was the man who crept into his dreams every night despite his firm, okay, mildly solid, belief he was straight. Those few experiences in college didn't make him gay or bi; he was just experimenting. Everyone did that- at least that was what he told himself. But this was different. He had never actually gone all the way with another guy, or even looked at one the same way he looked at Harvey.

For the next three days he tried to work; tried to concentrate on the work in front of him and not on the night looming in the very near future. And Harvey, always so cool and calm, acted no differently. Like he always propositioned his employees, his male employees. How could he be so normal, didn't he know Mike's existence was changing? At least it felt that way. When Thursday finally did come, Mike couldn't shake the feeling that nothing would ever be the same again. No truer words were ever spoken.

He showed at seven on the dot. Well, actually it was 6:45 pm, but he waited to knock on Harvey's door at seven. Harvey answered wearing a soft Henley, a pair of jeans and a smile. He moved to the side allowing him to enter. Looking back, it was the first in a myriad of ways Harvey was asking for his consent. They ordered dinner, not that Mike could eat anything with his stomach in knots. Though he did manage to get down a few bites while sipping on a beer.

After dinner, they moved to the couch where Harvey put on the game. In between innings, they discussed their current case, the merits of some new movies versus the classics (all in quotes of course) and the latest way Louis was being a dick. Not once did they discuss the real reason Mike was there and it drove him crazy. He scooted closer to Harvey, so that their thighs would occasionally brush up against each other, hoping to jump start all the fantasies he had been thinking of since he came across the note. When there was a lull in the conversation, Mike captured Harvey’s eyes, trying to tell him silently that he wanted it, he wanted everything, that he was not scared. As if reading his mind, Harvey leaned in close but stopped just shy of Mike’s lips. His eyes, so clear, so determined, bore into Mike’s.

“Are you sure you want to cross this line, rookie?” he asked.

“Harvey!” he cried out, exasperated. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

“Just waiting for you to make up your mind,” he answered before leaning in.

Mike crossed the metaphysical line to taste Harvey’s lips. What happened after was nothing like he expected. Mike felt like he was drowning and didn't care. He was caught up in a maelstrom of want, fueled by soft sighs and swallowed moans; of hands rushing to divest them of any clothes and barriers preventing them from feeling skin on skin. Mike doesn't remember how they made it to the bedroom, but he remembers falling against the soft mattress, with Harvey’s weight on top of him, Harvey's lips as they grazed his own, before moving to his neck and down his chest. The wet warmth of Harvey's mouth as he swallowed him down, surrounding Mike in sensations and emotions that didn't have a name. And that moment, that very first moment when he yelled Harvey’s name loud enough for the neighbors to hear, as he surrendered. He knew it wasn't enough; it would never be enough. He needed to be claimed completely, and he wanted it from Harvey.

Harvey had asked so gently; so carefully, “Are you sure?”, as Mike begged for Harvey to take him in every way possible.

“Have you ever been with a man like that?” he probed further.

“No. But I want to. With you,” Mike whispered.

The kiss they shared then was softer than the dozens before and Mike had never been surer of anything in his life. As Harvey prepped him, he gripped the sheets, willed himself to relax and moaned unashamedly. When he was finally ready and Harvey pushed past his ring of muscle, colors exploded behind Mike's closed eyelids. Pleasure and pain morphed together as he pulled Harvey closer and lifted his legs. Mike needed Harvey closer, deeper; wanted to feel him in his soul. Their lovemaking was powerful, it was demanding, it was tender and it was explosive, obliterating the line between boss and coworker, between friends, even between lovers. No, something bigger than both of them was happening and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it; and Mike didn't want to. When Mike woke that “morning after” to soft kisses and tender notes lying around Harvey’s condo, he knew then that Harvey felt “it” too.

***

They didn't officially become a couple until a few months later, but it started that one night, when he wasn't looking; when fate looked in their direction and weaved its spell. It was supposed to last forever; their love was supposed to be destiny. But destiny and fate are fickle, and sometimes forever isn't quite as long as one would think. When Mike walked away, he somehow survived the worst year he could remember since the one when he lost his parents. Yes, looking back, Mike had a feeling of inevitability that night. Now, as he checks his reflection one more time on his way to meet the man who altered the course of his very existence, he worries if he will return with his heart intact. Because once again, he feels the nerves, making him wonder if this is fate's way of telling him that what they had was something special and they are getting one more chance to make it right. Or will this truly be the end of a love affair that had its place in time. And if that's the case, can he survive saying goodbye for good? He knows this is the real reason why he has been avoiding this, been putting off Harvey’s request to meet and reconnect. He survived losing Harvey once, he doesn't know if he could again. But could he walk away without knowing?

Mike’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his phone alerting him to a new text message.

_Hey, I am just getting ready to leave. Can I tell you I am excited to see you tonight?_

Mike smiles. He quickly types out his response with the only coherent words in his brain.

_I’m looking forward to seeing you, too._

Mike grabs his keys and reminds his reflection, no matter what, he is not the young boy who walked out of Harvey’s life ten years ago.

He almost believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my girls Dee and Dani for reading and putting up with me while i relived this. Love you both! And Aqua thanks for your critical eyes!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @[sairyn-noc](http://sairyn-noc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
